


All I Need

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Jedi Poe Dameron, Kylo Was Raised By Palpatine, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith Kylo Ren, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Young Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo was raised by Palpatine as a Sith. When Palpatine sends him to infiltrate Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy, Kylo finds that he may very well be becoming his own cover story.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Darkpilot Songbook





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title based on the Within Temptation song of the same name.

As far as Darth Kylo knew, he had always lived on Exegol, away from the sunlight. 

It was something that he was struck by even as he woke from yet another strange dream of something that most likely didn’t belong to him. Something involving two boys. Something involving them...playing in the fields. On some sort of planet. 

It shouldn’t have bothered him so much. It did anyway. It just felt so very familiar, even though there was no way that it could be real. 

It didn’t even feel connected to him, now that he thought of it. 

Darth Kylo looked around his room in that moment, around the dark emptiness that seemed to surround him. Something that seemed like a prison, now that he thought of it. It wasn’t the first time he had thought of it that way — even if it was ungrateful for him to think of it as such. 

Ungrateful. He knew he didn’t want to be that way. Palpatine — well, the Emperor had done so very much for him. And...

Kylo got up. It was no use, he thought, dwelling on dreams. It was most likely nothing. 

***

”You are late,” Palpatine said, evenly. 

Well, it wasn’t really Palpatine. Kylo had figured that out as he’d gotten older. If anything, he was a facsimile of the real Palpatine. A clone. Palpatine had told him as much. “ _Lord Vader thought he could kill me and instead I rose as strong as before_.”

Rey, meanwhile — Rey was nine years old now, and all but ran towards Kylo. “Look what I made!” she said, holding up a drawing of Exegol. A child’s drawing, an approximation of what Exegol was really like. It seemed, Kylo thought, that even though she was trapped on Exegol with him (with Snoke, and her parents, and others), she still found a way to see the good in things. 

Kylo squatted down next to Rey. “It looks lovely, Rey.” He found that there was something about her drawing...he wished that he was so optimistic, if he was to be perfectly frank. Exegol had a talent for grinding that out of him. 

Rey beamed. It was worth seeing it. Rey was a good kid, Kylo thought. A happy child (for Exegol) with a great big heart. Kylo hoped that she could keep it, especially being molded into being the next Empress of the Sith. 

”If I may,” Palpatine said pointedly, “I have a task for you, Lord Kylo. As you well know, I have trained you well. You have the heart your grandfather should have had: the heart of a killer. Now, I think, it’s time to put that killer’s heart to the test.”

Kylo knelt. It felt like something he needed to do, something he was obligated to do. 

”Skywalker is the enemy,” Palpatine hissed. “He is a monstrous beast, a killer of his own kin. And you, Lord Kylo — you will be the man to take him down.”

It was right. Of course it was right. Being nineteen, and there, just there, being expected to be tested. 

”I assure you,” Kylo said. “I will train however I can in combat, and I will take Skywalker down.”

”Brute force is quite boring,” Palpatine said, almost dryly. "I prefer the slower death. You’ll be tested in infiltrating the Jedi Academy.”

”Of...of course. But how?” Kylo said. 

”If Revan, poor, brainwashed fool, could infiltrate the Sith Academy, I see no reason why the Jedi Academy cannot be infiltrated either. Play your part well, my faithful, stick to your principles...and you will be rewarded."

Kylo, slowly, nodded. 

He wasn’t about to fail the Emperor. The consequences could be...severe. 

***

Rey hugged his leg before he headed to his Sith ship; Palpatine had advised him to take one of the Sith wayfinders, but to keep it carefully hidden so nobody could find it. To do whatever he could to conceal his Sith presence...which meant that he had to, unfortunately, conceal his lightsaber in the compartment as well. Conceal. That was something that Kylo supposed he had to really get used to. 

”Be safe,” she said. 

Kylo smiled down at her. “I promise, Rey.”

She beamed up at him. He ruffled her hair, and then headed towards his ship.

He’d actually have to find Skywalker’s Academy, right then and there. The question, naturally, was how. 


End file.
